A Pokemon Christmas
by Kenji Sasaki
Summary: Something goes terribly wrong at Santa's workshop, and the man in red has to call in some emergency help, or else Christmas will be ruined. I know it's late, but I'm just slow : ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Or Santa. I know this is way late for Christmas, but I just found it lying around my PC. Enjoy! Reviews make me want to write more!

A Pokémon Christmas

Santa Claus was worried. Very worried. He paced back and forth through his workshop, ignoring the elves and Pokémon rushing around his knees frantically. The workshop was in overdrive. Communications were down throughout the complex, so all missives had to be relayed by messenger Pokémon. As he paced, a Jolteon sprinted around the corner, carrying a rolled-up piece of paper in its mouth. It screeched to a halt before Santa and proffered the note politely.

Santa took the note, and the Jolteon sat down, panting, obviously awaiting a reply. Santa removed a pair of reading glasses from a pocket in his red-and-white fur coat and squinted through them at the paper in his hand. "Bouncy ball machine in overdrive..." he muttered. "Please help...Oh dear!" Pulling out a ballpoint pen from yet another pocket, he scribbled a reply on the back of the paper, which he then handed to the Jolteon, who bounded off immediately, Santa puffing along in its wake. Santa tried to run, but after falling over twice, knocking over four elves and stepping in a bucket of paint, he realised that he was doing more harm than good, so he opted for an urgent trot instead.

The "Bouncing things" department was at the other end of the factory, so Santa had to pass through many other departments to reach it. He passed the "Infant toys" department, where a group of Cleffa and Igglybuff were testing out the latest products, the "R&D" department, where a Kadabra and a Slowking were peering expectantly into a frothing, bubbling cauldron, the "Active toys" department, where three Mime Juniors were twirling hula hoops and balancing plates, and the "Video Games" department, where a couple of elves were having a sneak peek at the next Mario game. Finally, he arrived, much out of breath, in the "Bouncing things" department. A large pile of Moonhoppers was sitting in a corner, and spring-loaded plastic frogs were being churned out along a conveyor belt.

Santa passed all this by, and more, heading for a door marked "Bouncy Balls – All Shapes and Colours!" He hesitated, noticing the Jolteon sitting tentatively outside the door, apparently afraid to go in.

"What's up with you?" asked Santa good-naturedly as he reached for the door handle. Jolteon backed away slowly, its spiky fur bristling. Santa, still looking at Jolteon, pulled the door open. He turned to walk inside. "Oh, dear!" said Santa in a small voice, just before he was swamped by a rushing, multicoloured wave of small, round rubber balls. After the initial onslaught cleared, Santa was left lying helplessly on the floor, and rubber balls were bouncing everywhere. Jolteon had leapt out of the way of the cascade, coming to rest on a conveyor belt.

"Spooooooooink! Spoooooooooink!" The Spoink that staffed the department were gathered anxiously around Santa's prone form, and as such did not notice what was happening with Jolteon. The conveyor belt was, of course, still moving, so Jolteon leapt out of the way with lightning speed to avoid being sucked through the flap at the end of it. Unfortunately, however, Jolteon landed with one paw on the bright yellow "manual override" button, the glass casing of which had shattered during the flow of rubber balls. Jolteon removed the offending paw guiltily, hoping that no-one would notice. But it was already far too late.

Utter pandemonium broke out throughout the factory. The manual override button caused all machines to stop working immediately. This wouldn't be so bad, were it not for the fact that machines like these were meant to be shut down carefully and allowed to cool. The "big yellow button" shut them down immediately and injected liquid coolant into the systems; it was only for use by high-ranking officials at times of absolute emergency.

Santa burst out into the main body of the factory. It was total chaos. Elves and Pokémon were running around frantically, trying to get things going again. The R&D cauldrons had exploded, spilling their mysterious contents everywhere, and to top it all off, a small group of Whismur were standing in the middle of the mayhem, crying as loud as they possibly could. Santa stood on a balcony and looked out over the factory with his head elf Tomboro at his side.

"What a disaster!" cried Santa. "This is the worst possible thing that could happen! It's the 24th of December, as of," he checked his gold wristwatch, "seven minutes ago!" The factory below was an utter mess. Gooey substances oozed across the floor, trapping Pokémon and elves in their sticky clutches. The over-productive bouncy-ball machine was still in overdrive, and thousands of colourful rubber balls were pinging around everywhere. Toys spilled out of crates, and agitated Flying Pokémon soared around in the upper part of the gigantic factory. Machines were overturned by panicked Pokémon, and the Smeargle were going nuts, painting odd, swirly designs on every flat surface available. Santa turned to Tomboro.

"What do we do?" he asked frantically. Tomboro looked thoughtful.

"If only we could stop time..." he mused. "We could ask Celebi?" he suggested. Santa looked at him in disbelief.

"But Celebi is only a myth!" he exclaimed.

"I don't think so..." said Tomboro. "You see, reports have been coming in recently about a Pokémon that matches Celebi's description. It apparently lives in a place called Mystifying Forest, in the wilderness of North America."

"But how do we get Celebi to help us? I can't leave now! Who can we spare?" At this point Jolteon, who had been standing shamefacedly behind Santa, stepped forward.

I will go he said. I feel that I should, to make up for...what I did Tomboro, who like all elves could understand Pokémon, translated for Santa's benefit.

"Oho!" said Santa, looking down at the young Pokémon, who stood, head down, before him. "I see..." He thought for a minute. "Well, I don't see we have any choice," he said finally, "so you can go. You have," he looked at his watch, "twenty-three hours and forty-nine minutes to get Celebi to stop time, or else we shall have to cancel Christmas!" Everyone in the factory fell dead silent and looked up, horrified, as Santa's voice, which had been growing steadily louder the whole time, reached its apex. There were mutterings and mumblings, muted cries and fainting spells. Christmas had never been cancelled before! _Never!_

"You had better go," said Tomboro in an undertone to Jolteon, "or else you'll never get out. Take one of the delivery Dragonite, they'll know the place. Good luck, and may Arceus guide you upon your journey. Now go!"

Thank you said Jolteon, nodding, before speeding off to the Dragonite bays. Five minutes later, he was safely harnessed onto a large, friendly Dragon-type that warned him,

Hold onto your dinner! before unfurling its wings and leaping into the cold Arctic sky. They made good time, and an hour later they were over Canada. It was frigid riding in the harness at such speed, but Jolteon knew he couldn't ask Dragonite to slow down; the fate of Christmas was in his paws, and he had no intention to let Santa down. With twenty-two hours left, the twosome arrived at the edge of Mystifying Forest.

I'd put you down closer, said Dragonite as it landed at the edge of the dark, forbidding woods, but I can't penetrate the tree cover It bowed its head. I'm sorry.

No, no, that's fine! said Jolteon quickly. You did great! I'll be back as soon as I can! Upon saying this, he turned and bounded into Mystifying Forest. Within seconds, he disappeared from view. Dragonite watched him go, and then settled down to rest, keeping one eye open.

Jolteon sped through the trees like the lightning it embodied, agile and unstoppable. Until...Jolteon braked heavily. He had almost run straight into a Torterra that was blocking the way onward. Jolteon thought about this new development. After a few seconds, in which the Torterra remained completely silent, he said,

Er...hi! He soon realised that this was a bad idea, as the Torterra rumbled,

What do you seek here, outsider? Jolteon decided that honesty was the best policy here.

I'm looking for Celebi, began Jolteon, but he got no further. The Torterra let off a massive Earthquake that sent Jolteon flying through the air. He landed and recovered quickly, wincing.

I hate ground types, I hate ground types, I hate ground types! he muttered under his breath. Hey! Torterra! What's the deal?

You must not disturb the hidden one! roared the Torterra, and fired another Earthquake. But this time, Jolteon was ready. He jumped to the only place that remained safe – Torterra's back.

Suit yourself he grunted, jumping down onto the now-stable ground and Double Kicking Torterra in the head with all his might. The Continent Pokémon grunted in pain and shot a Razor Leaf attack at Jolteon. Jolteon countered it with a Pin Missile, which annihilated the Razor Leaf and went on to hit Torterra. Jolteon landed swiftly and prepared to continue the battle, but it was needless. Torterra fell to its knees(although it was hardly noticeable with those stubby legs) and said,

You have bested me. Carry on ahead. No-one but the Hidden One herself may stop you now. Jolteon hesitated, unsure if it was a trick, but Torterra eventually got up and lumbered into the darkness, leaving Jolteon to run on alone.

Jolteon raced through the forest, bouncing off tree trunks and fighting through brambles. He didn't know where he was going, but that hardly mattered. He only knew that he would just keep running, keep zigzagging through this god-forsaken forest until-

Jolteon came to a sudden halt; he had almost run into a spring. He was about to pass it by when he noticed something odd. There was a mysterious light shining around the clear water. Before he could register anything more, he heard a tinkling laugh from behind him. He whirled around and found himself face to face with a large, green onion – or at least that was what it looked like. He realised that the "onion" was the head of a Pokémon; a small, green pixie-like one with tiny wings that fluttered to keep it afloat.

Er...hi! said Jolteon. I'm, ah, looking for Celebi, and- The strange Pokémon cut him off.

You've found me! it said happily. Want to play? It approached and touched him on the shoulder. Tag, you're it! She (for Jolteon now realised it was a she) zoomed off suddenly through the trees. Jolteon bounded after her, calling out,

Wait! I wanted to ask you something! as he frantically sprinted after Celebi, trying to keep her in view.

Sure! If you can catch me! Celebi cried over her shoulder.

Half an hour later, even Jolteon's seemingly boundless energy was wearing down, but he knew he had to keep going. For Santa, and for everyone in the world that would suffer if he failed. For Christmas! Eventually, however, Celebi stopped, seeming to think she had lost him, and Jolteon seized the opportunity, tagging her. He stopped, panting.

All right! said Celebi cheerfully. I'm listening! Jolteon explained as quickly as he could what the situation was, and what he wanted her to do. Her happy demeanour slipped away gradually as the story unfolded, and once he had finished, she said bluntly,

No.

Why? Jolteon asked. Don't you see, you have to help, or Christmas will be ruined!

Christmas, Shmistmas! said Celebi disgustedly. What did that old coot Santa ever do for me? Nothing, I tell you! Nothing! Bah humbug! Having said her piece, she made to fly off.

Wait! Jolteon called after her, and she hesitated. What about everybody else? All the children that won't get presents, just because you're too selfish to help them out? Don't they matter? Jolteon appeared to have touched a nerve. Celebi turned around slowly.

Say that again! she hissed. Jolteon did. She grew angry then. Selfish, am I? she shrieked. We'll see who's selfish! Celebi summoned a swirling tornado of plant matter and hurled it at Jolteon.

Oh, no! Not the Leaf Storm! he muttered, trying to weather the attack. Oh well, if it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she's gonna get! He burst out of the Leaf Storm, which fell in a pile to the ground behind him. Jolteon charged a Thunderbolt, pouring ten thousand volts of electricity through Celebi.

Ouch! she exclaimed, slightly perturbed. That wasn't nice!

You're a fine one to be talking about nice! Jolteon shouted back at her. You, who won't employ your powers to save Christmas! What about the children? Celebi did not answer, simply opting to fire an AncientPower at him. Jolteon winced as the sharp rocks dug into him. He decided then and there that it had gone far enough. He was wasting time; there could only be a few hours left until Christmas. Santa was depending on him!

Jolteon sighed, regretting that it had come to this, and fired his Pin Missile attack. The glowing barbs shot through the air, burying themselves in Celebi's fragile little body. With one last _Bi!_, Celebi floated to the ground like a feather in the breeze. Jolteon sighed. Celebi was a Grass-type, so the Bug-type move did massive damage. This was amplified by Celebi's duality as a Psychic-type. It was just too much for the Time Travel Pokémon. Speak of the devil...

Celebi raised her head groggily.

Unh! What hit me? she asked in disbelief.

A Pin Missile, he growled, and there could be another one if you don't agree to come along with me!

No, it's alright, said Celebi shamefacedly. You're right. I was selfish. I'm coming back to the North Pole with you. Jolteon smiled.

Right! Let's get out of here! The two Pokémon shot off, Celebi leading the way.

Outside of Mystifying Forest, Dragonite was pacing back and forward restlessly.

Where is that Jolteon? he wondered out loud. There're only two hours left until the deadline! All of a sudden, Celebi came zipping out of the trees, followed by an exhausted-looking Jolteon. Celebi had simply Recovered on the way out, but Jolteon looked beat. What-? began Dragonite, but Jolteon leapt on, followed by Celebi.

No time to explain! said Celebi urgently. Let's go! Dragonite didn't need telling twice; it took to the sky immediately. The journey back took a little longer – they had an unpleasant run-in with an angry Aerodactyl – but the trio arrived at the North Pole with just minutes to spare. Santa was waiting to meet them with an expression of utter disbelief on his face, and he began to talk immediately, but Celebi cut him off with a quick gesture. She rose up into the air, glowing bright green. After a few seconds, a pulse of radiant green energy spread throughout the entire factory, leaving an odd sensation behind.

Realising what was happening, Santa cried out,

"Move! Everybody move! Celebi has stopped time," he glanced at Celebi, still floating in midair, apparently frozen, "but I don't know how long for, so MOVE!" he bellowed. Apparently, the elves and Pokémon had been working hard all the time they were gone, for there was a noticeable improvement in the condition of the factory, but there would have been no way to get everything fixed in time for Christmas. Jolteon sat quietly by Santa's feet, relieved that everything had worked. Santa looked down and smiled benignly.

"Well done, young one. You saved Christmas!" Jolteon noticed that Santa hadn't mentioned that it was _his_ fault that Christmas was almost ruined in the first place, but he certainly wasn't going to bring it up.

Many hours of hard work later, Santa was finally crying out,

"Harness up the Stantler! Kit out the Dragonite!" Celebi, seemingly sensing that her role was complete, restarted the flow of time. Santa approached her in his travelling suit, holding an elaborately wrapped box. "Celebi, we cannot thank you enough for saving Christmas!" he said. "Because of what you did, countless scores of children will wake up in the morning with presents under their Christmas trees." Santa paused a moment.

"Hoi! Santa!" called Tomboro urgently. "It's time to go!"

"Just a minute!" Santa hollered. Speaking quickly to Celebi, he said, "To show our appreciation, we'd like you to have this." He offered her the box.

A...A present? For me? said Celebi in wonder. Th-thank you, Santa! All Santa could hear was _Bi? Bi? Bi-bi-bi-bi!_, but that didn't matter. He got the point, and smiled.

"Go on! Open it!" he said.

Celebi reverently lifted the lid of the box, and a golden glow seemed to come from it. A look of purest joy spread over Celebi's face as she received her first ever Christmas present.

The End!


End file.
